


One Dark Night (in the Middle of the Day)

by Knockknockitssatan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Break Up, Dark Remus Lupin, First Meetings, First War with Voldemort, Friendship, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Oral Sex, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Post-Break Up, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Orientation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knockknockitssatan/pseuds/Knockknockitssatan
Summary: So I had been working on a story based on asktheboywholived's Dark!Remus AU for a while now. I was going to try to turn it into a chapter thingy mahgig, hence the insertion of shameless OCs. I wanted to see what the interwebs thought, if I should continue, and overall show my love and support for them and their loveliness!!Inspired byhttp://asktheboywholived.tumblr.com/post/159184702647/more-sexy-darkremus-please





	One Dark Night (in the Middle of the Day)

"So. Let me get this straight." James paced around his best mate, sitting anxiously in a wooden chair, spinning a foreign piece of wood in his hand.

"Something involving Sirius Black? I don't think there's anything straight about the situation." Dorcas chuckled from here seat in the darkness.

"Now is not the time for gay jokes Meadows!" James scolded.

Dorcas rolled her eyes.

"There is always time for gay jokes." Marlene smiled, placing a kiss on the top of her girlfriend's head.

"Whatever!" James turned back to his interrogation. A spot light burned in Sirius's face. He had to squint in order to see James.

"So. You went to a pub."

"Taking your advice." Sirius defended.

"That's not important."

"It kinda is." Peter add from a chair behind Dorcas.

James sighed and continued. "You went to a pub to... Relive some stress."

"Get a good shag to help get over my ex." Sirius murmured.

James nodded sadly.

"Ok. So. You meet this bloke, chat him up, you think you're gonna pull."

"No think. I was." Sirius sassed back.

James rolled his eyes. "He leads you down a sketchy back ally to an old ass door, but before you go in with him, you spot his wand."

Sirius nodded slowly, looking down at the wand.

"You take it. He turns around to chase you, but here's the kicker, he's a FUCKING WEREWOLF!" James shouted angrily.

Sirius flinched at the shouting.

"That's not helping Potter." Lily glared at her boyfriend.

James stared conserningly at his shaken friend.

"I'm sorry Siri... It just worries me. I mean... You got away." James crouched down and rested his hand on Sirius's knees.

"So. That's good!" Sirius looked confused.

"You out ran a wearwolf mate." James scoffed with a worried smile.

"He was still in man... Mode."

"They're still bloody fast!" Peter added.

James nodded. "Which means you didn't out run him..."

"He let me get away." Sirius's heart sank. "So he could..."

"Follow you." Marlene said sternly, arms crossed.

Sirius buried his face in his hands. His body shook slightly.

"He knows where we are. I'm so sorry oh god..." He sobed.

"Hey, hey." James took a deep breathe. "It'll be OK. We'll figure something out."

The gang wasn't usually is easy on Sirius, except James. Ever since the "Big break" they all took to calling it, everyone kind of laid off the poor guy. The other member in the relationship was a witch by the name of Maggie. Sirius didn't talk about her much so very little was known. Most theories said he realized he was gay, finally, and he and Maggie were working together to "fix" him. All of this was a waste of course when one too many shots of fire whiskey led to him giving a blowie to her cousin in an alley.

No matter how much he said it didn't bother him, Sirius didn't enjoy not being liked by someone. She called him every name in the book and said she never wanted to see him again.

He tried to fall head first into the gay scene, going to gay bars, dancing shirtless, hooking up with strangers. Well, maybe just a blowie. It wasn't for him. Chatting up women was second nature, men, he broke down into an awkward mess.

That made him miss Maggie.

He stared at the floor as the past few weeks ran through his head.

"Hey Sirius?" Dorcas asked.

Sirius slowly raised his head to look at her.

"What happened exactly?"

°°°°°°°°∆°°°°°°°°  
'You just need a nice shag. A good rough fuck.' James said these things before he left for the pub.

He didn't care that they broke up, it's not like he was in love with her or anything. The problem was, he wanted to be. He wanted to love her, get married, have kids, be a happy little family. He was always the odd one. He wasn't normal, no, normal would be easy. He's older now, 24, and the rebellious teen look doesn't fit him like it used to. This was his chance to do something right.

Maggie was a sweet girl, at first. She was a pure blood, but not stuck up. Sirius did like her a lot, her lady bits made him a little queasy. Despite this, he enjoyed having sex with her, the nausea depleting around the third or fourth go. Well, he thought, he never really got hard, or ate her out, but he was able to finger her until she came. That counts right? Is that just for lesbians?

He shook his head to regain his thoughts.

That all worked just fine until he met Brendan. He was invited to a nice family get together. He and Brendan snuck out, got pissed, and one thing led to another. Maggie could never forgive him. Brendan denied it. Of course he would. 'Brendan' he couldn't have a doucheyer name if they fucking tried.

Sirus shook his head as he sipped his muggle scotch.

He didn't think they'd be caught. Just one off. Something to think about while he took care of himself after pleasuring his wife. That was his thinking. After being manhandled like that, nothing could compare. Those rough hands cupping his face. Being shoved to his knees, his mouth fucked while the stronger man called him a dirty little whore. Maggie could never do that. There was no going back.

Sirius sipped again as he wallowed in self pity. A movement across the bar caught his eye. There was a young man in a leather jacket getting up to leave. He had soft looking brown hair framing the upper part of his face. His lips were nice and plump. The tank top he wore showed off magnificent collarbones that were just asking to be bitten and licked. He popped his collar and Sirius noted the deep scares on his hands and the black tattoos. He didn't realize he was staring until the man cocked his head in interest. Their eyes met. Sirius felt a chill as the man turned towards him and sat back down.  
Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat while the man made a show of removing his jacket. Taking this as an invitation, Sirius stared on. The man was thin, but oddly muscular. Scares and tattoos decorated his body. Sirius took another sip and flagged down the barman.

"His next ones on me." He said.

The bartender nodded and turned to the man.

Sirius heard him mumble something along the lines of 'fecking queers' he was too infatuated by the angel across the bar.

The man accepted the drink and cheered Sirius from across the bar. After a sip the man walked over to join Sirius.

"I was just thinking of an excuse to come over here."

Sirius looked at the stranger's face. More scares but deeper. They were still unable to take away his handsome features.

"I'm surprised you noticed me." The man gave a sexy smile.

Sirius turned silently towards the man with a soft smile. Sirius was struggling a little. Flirting seemed to need more effort than usual.

"I've never seen you here before." The man smirked.

Sirius stared at his face in a trance. He was gorgeous beyond description. A god in his eyes. It was harder to talk to him face to face.

"May I ask your name stranger?"

Sirius choked on his sip when he realized he'd been silent.

"James!" He basicly yelled the first name to pop in his head. The man was taken back a little.

"Bond." Sirius continued a little quieter. "James Bond." He recovered smoothly earning a chuckle from his attractive company.

"Well Mr. Bond. What's the matter? Pussy Galore got you down?" The man turned to face him.

"You have no idea." Another sip.

"Well, you know I may be able to help with that." He slowly moved his hand up Sirius's thigh.

Sirius choked again. The man was leaning impossibly close to him. The man moved his hand to the inside of his thigh.

Wait a minute.

"Oh god. You're a rent boy aren't you? You dirty little slag." Sirius shot him an evil smirk.

Sirius saw a speck of fear in his eyes, almost like he was waiting for something bad to happen, something to hurt. Sirius was over come with the want to kiss and cuddle it all better.

The man cleared his throat then chuckled.

"No. I'm just a slag. I do like a little roleplay though." He leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I can if you want me to be, Mister Bond. But it'll cost you." He ran his hand a little further up Sirius's leg, now touching the bottom of his zipper.

Before he knew it, Sirius had the slightly smaller man pinned in a dark alley way behind the pub. He kissed up and down his neck as he felt him up through his trousers. He pulled back and slammed their mouths together in a dizzying kiss. Sirius was slightly intoxicated and light headed. The rough touches of the gorgeous man was not helping his predicament.

Every time he attempted to remove the man's shirt he was stopped. He was still able to slip his hands under the back as he distracted the man with his amazing kissing skills, his words not mine. His skin was rough and manly, he fantasized licking, kissing, nipping every bit of it. He also was beyond excited to be pinned down and fucked through the mattress by this god of a man.

"My flat's this way." The man said

'I should probably learn his name.' Sirius thought. 'Just so I know what to scream later.' Biting his lip, he nodded and followed the stranger.

Further down the dark path was a door juding slightly from the wall. Once in front of it, the man looked up and down the alley. Like he was waiting for someone, or something. Sirius was too arouased to notice really. He pulled the man back to him by the hips and feel a strange hardness against his stomach. The man chuckled it off. Sirius backed away and looked at the man's pockets.

A wand.

Without thinking he pulled out his own wand and,

"Accio wand!" The piece of wood flew from the man's pocket and into Sirius's hand. He stared at it in shock.

The man turned around slowly, cracking his neck as he turned. His deep amber eyes that appeared to glow in the moon light, were. His tongue ran threatingly across his teeth and he bared them. He faced Sirius all the way as sharp teeth stared at him.

Sirius ran like a bitch.

°°°°°°°°∆°°°°°°°°

Outside the small flat in London a young man sat in the alleyway tapping his foot. Doesn't understand how he could be so stupid. Really Remus your back pocket? He shook his head at his ignorance. He impatiently watched the phone box across the street he just used to call a dear friend. His only friend really.

About 30 minute's ago he'd had his only defense from anything ever, taken from him. As he stared at the ground, praying the man didn't break it, and knowing he wouldn't for whatever reason, he thought back to the encounter.

Another hunt. Simple as that. Lure him in and let the pack have at him. He's done the 50 times over, why the fuck was this one different?! Remus ran through the thoughts he had when first seeing the man.

Tall

Young

Awkward

Sweet

Cute

He compared these to the usual targets

Old

Rude

Rough

Greedy

Bastards

He knew he could run in, kill nearly all of them, grab is wand and leave. He never was a killer though despite what his maker wanted, trained him to be. He never hurt the men directly. The targets he chose were well researched. Looking at paper's, watch thing the news in store windows, finding corrupt pieces of shit that no one would miss when there gone.

Unlike Fenrir. He justed killed.

Remus new it was Sirius Black. He was a blood traitor to a family known for doing crazy messed up shit. Remus was surprised he wasn't killed at the first sight of resistance to his heritage.

"What's up buttercup?" A woman with a thick London accent sat down next to Remus, making him jump out of his thoughts.

He looked to the older woman. She was 35 going on 50 if you looked at her once beautiful features, now wreaked by scratches and scares. She was a stronger woman, buffer than most. Yet she had a kind face Her blond hair pulled back in a tight bun and decorated with a red head band. Her name was Jodie Ripplie though most of the younger cubs and wolves of the pack called her mum, as they were most likely abandoned after their infection.

"I fucked up mum." He sighed.

She nodded.

"You let him get your wand. Remy.... How?!"

"I wasn't thinking!" He covered his face with his hands. "I was bringing him to the den and he found it... In my back pocket." He shook his head, anger boiling in his stomach.

"Ok love, we can do this a few different ways." She said.

"A) Ask nicely for it back and leave them alone, B) Raid the house with Fenrir,"

"No!" Remus replied. "No he can't know!"

She nodded.

"C) sneak in, or, new B) Raid the house ourselves. There's probably what..." She pretended to count. "Five, six witches and wizards in there? We can take'em." She smiled.

Remus had pulled his knees to his chin. Rosie scooted closer, wrapping her arms around the young one.

"A then?" She asked.

He nodded slowly and leaned into her hug.

°°°°°°°°∆°°°°°°°°

As the group sat in silence trying to come up with a plan when the metal mail slot tinged.

"I've got it." James said moving away from a still destressed Sirius.

He came back with a folded piece of parchment. He stared at the note fairly confused.

"Must be the wrong house. It's for a Mr. Bond."

"Does Sean Connery lives on the street?" Peter joked.

This did bring a few chuckles out of the group.

Sirius shot up and reached for the note.

"That's for me."

"What?! How?!" James opened it to read it aloud.

"Dear Mr. Bond,

I believe you still owe me for the night we were together. Meet me in the alley, I know you remember. I prefer you be alone.

Cheers,

Your lowly rent boy."

"Jesus Siri! When I said have a good shag I didn't mean buy one!"

Sirius snatched the letter from James.

"Trust me mate, I don't need to pay for sex. It's him." He read the note to himself.

"So he's a werewolf, wizard, prostitute?" Dorcas was confused.

"No he's not a prostitute! We just... It doesn't matter." Sirius stared at the note for a long time.

"Behind the pub. He wants to meet there." Sirius grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Let me go with you." James grabbed his coat and his wand.

"No. He said come alone."

"And you trust him?!"

Sirius stood in front of the door for a moment, staring at his worried friend. He quickly ran up stairs and flash the mirror on his way back to the door.

"I'll call you." and he was gone.

Sirius took his bike into the cold night, images of the scared man flashing in his head. In his mind he planned it. A honey pot mission. Get some information for the order. The man's scared skin made Sirius feel sorry for him. The silvery lines did nothing but sadden the kind eyes of the man. His honey gold eyes unlike any other and gave Sirius the overwhelming need to protect him. Sirius believed in karma, fate, destiny. Their meeting was no accident.

He thought back to the way the man moved and spoke. He was unlike anyone Sirius had ever met, and just that short encounter, made him want to know more, to help him.  
°°°°°°°°∆°°°°°°°°

Remus was pacing, trying to get into character. It was always an act. Fake confidence is what he used as bait. Jodi left him a few minutes ago, after closing the portal. The door in the alley led to the den through a spell. After the pack ate , the potral was shut. He lured lonely men in and fed them to the pack. That was his job. They were usually dirty old men that Remus had to take a long shower after letting them touch him.

He knew the man he lured this time. Sirius Black. Stupid of him really but now he knows from Jodi. He's denounced his family name and has lost his power. He's no longer a Black. Slightly more reassuring.

He heard foot steps and quickly turned to face the sound with a cool face. The raven haired ex-heir walked towards him with the stolen wand spinning between his fingers.

"Sorry to leave you like that. Forgot I had somthing." he smirked as he made his way down to Remus.

Sirius was in this element now. He saw it as some kind of honey pot mission. The difference was, this wasn't flirting, this was negotiating. Sexy negotiating but negotiating none the less.

Remus winced as he watched his wand twirl and flip in Sirius's hand.

"You seem very smug." Remus almost growled.

"I'm always smug love." He stopped a few meters away from the wolf. "Especially when I have the upper hand." He shook the wand.

Remus's sympathy for Sirius was slowly fading as his blood boiled from the taunting.

"Give it back, and I'll leave you and your friends alone." He walked forward slowly.

Sirius held the wand above his head. Even in the face of danger, he always managed to be a right prat. "Ah ah ah, I think there is still a deal to be made here."

Remus took a step back. His patients was warring thin. "Or I could kill you." He said in a low ,deep threat. "That's the beautiful way about how we hunt." He stepped closer and closer, Sirius matching every step, still a smug look plastered on his face.

"I could bite out your throat, watch you bleed to death, then take my wand. No one will know it was me." A dark chuckle escaped him. "It's much easier to blame an animal attack, than to go around crying werewolf." He was right in front of Sirius. Sirius had stopped in the middle of the threat.

"You could," He quirked. "But I think we can both benefit from my suggestion."

Remus cocked an eyebrow.

"I give you your wand." Sirius stepped closer, slowly pushing Remus back up against the wall. "You let me and my friends go..."

"That's what I said!"

Sirius held up a finger.

"You and I," Sirius continued as his hand ran down Remus's chest. He winced at the first touch, relaxing as Sirius's hand moved down his body.

"Could pick up where we left off." He qurked an eyebrow and firmly grabbed the smaller man's crotch causing him to gasp.

"What the-" Remus was cut off by the feeling of soft lips closing around his own. It was awkward. Remus refused to open his mouth while a despret tongue begged for entrance. Remus shoved him back.

"What the hell?!" Remis shouted as his assaulter stumbled back. "You've got some nerve!" He growled. He stepped back, relaxing his posture and letting out a low laugh. "But that's just like a Black isn't it?"

Sirius's smile fell. He slowly raised his hands up in surrender.

"Kill me." Sirius slurred. "I'm done. Done with everything."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"I'm done with war, fighting, blood shed, death, all of it."

Remus stood and stared as the other began to monolog.

"Sorry not to be 'just like a Black.' I'm finished with this shit. So. Why don't you be 'just like a wolf,' and kill me."

Remus froze and his last words. His blood boiled to the point where he couldn't hold back tears.

"No." He whispered. "I never wanted to be a killer. I never wanted any of this."

"Oh really?" Sirius's voice was sharp and mocking. "You were gonna what, lead me to your den for a cup of tea?" He walked forward his hands still up. "How many men have you done this to? Men with lives, jobs ,families. Killing is one thing, but taking a life is completely different."

Remus reached out and grabbed Sirius's neck, nails digging into his flesh. "You don't know anything about killing! I pick them! Scumbags. No one will miss them, when they're gone."

Sirius struggled, attempting to pry the smaller man's hands away from his throat.

"You have no family. No one cares about you."

Sirius swallowed hard.

"You're wrong, they're the families we're born with, and those we make." He struggled.

Remus rolled his eyes and let go. This whole scene was dramatic almost to the point of becoming unrealistic.

"I'm just gonna kill you." He said.

Sirius held Remus's wand in both hands, bending it slightly. The whole world stopped.

"Are you sure? One more step and I'll do it."

Remus stood back, angry and tired. His was so done with this.

Sirius spun the wand again, walked Remus back into the wall.

"Why make war, when we can make love?"

Remus's body was loose as he gave Sirius a blank stare.

"Whatever the situation between us is, something tells me love has nothing to do with it."

Sirius smirked "Lust then? Is that more up your alley?"

Remus rolled his eyes and leaned his head to the side, exposing his neck. Sirius held the other side of the of Remus's neck as he kissed and sucked. Remus closed his eyes. It's not that he didn't physically enjoy it, he just wanted to leave and go home. He waited for Sirius to push at his head to make him drop to his knees.

Nothing

Sirius began to unbuckle Remus's trousers. Remus prepared himself to be shoved and fucked against the hard cold brick. Remus opened his eyes to see Sirius on his knees, mouthing at him through his thin pants. Sirius leaned back on his legs.

"You ok?" He asked.

Remus stared, not knowing what to say. He'd never been asked that, not in a hunting situation. Most of the time, the drunk men refuse to wait, they take what they want from Remus. They choke him, gag him, call him filthy names. It botherd Remus while it was happening, but the screams of pain sounded so good through the door.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked through concerned eyes.

"Wha-?" Remus was cut off by these words.

"We don't have to do anything. Not if you don't want to."

Remus watched as Sirius stood up face to face with him.

"If you'd rather not I can give you your wand and we can leave. I just thought..." Sirius lowered his head. Chuckled sadly at himself. "Essentially begging a guy to let me suck him off, when not ten minutes ago, he wanted to kill me." He shook his head and mumbled. "Fucking pathetic."

Remus ducked down a little, just to see his eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was probably going to have a go at you before you were eaten." He gave the brunette an awkward smile.

Sirius chuckled.

"What a way to go. Shagged silly by a god of a man and eaten alive by werewolves." Sirius looked up and thought, a smile growing on his face. "That's badass."

"It can still be arranged." Remus joked and they both laughed.

"Maybe not the last bit. But if you don't want to, just say so." He leaned close to Remus.

"What do you want?"

Remus stared, shocked and confused. He hadn't been asked that in a long time. Well, been asked and had a choice.

'What do you want?'

The words hung in the air.

"Forget the war. Forget who we are. Tonight we're two blokes stumbling out of a pub for a quickey in a dirty alley... If you'd like."

Remus stared at the ground, smiling at the thought. The two of them, stripped down to just men, just human. No rivalry, resentment, sides, teams, parties. No racism, classism, speciesism. Just two, drunk, lonely people.

"But, if this is goodbye," Sirius said faintly. "Could I have one last kiss? You're very good."

Remus laughed. "Why me? Why be so persistent?"

Sirius proped himself up with a hand on the wall behind Remus.

"Well," he started, " I want to help. You're right. You're not a killer. In the pub you looked at me like you were expected to be hurt, talked down to and other awful things. You don't want that do you?"

Remus hesitated, he can't be trusted, his a pure blooded wizard, he does know.

"I'm sorry." Remus grimaced, "Sorry I'm not the sad, pathetic puppy you thought I was!" Remus moved to leave but Sirius caught his shoulder.

"I know what it's like." He said.

Remus turned around and backed Sirius up against the bricks.

"Stop saying that! You don't know anything! You don't know shit about what I've been through!" His breathing was heavy and his eyes burned.

It was obvious Sirius was scared but he pressed on.

"You're not the only one with scares."

Remus was too angry to even begin to understand.

"Living some where you don't fit in, with people who hate you because of something you can't control? Finding a home but still feeling out of place?"

Remus refused to take in his words.

"Lost souls are ment to find each other."

Sirius laid a hand on Remus's cheek. Remus glanced down to see his wand sticking out of the man's pocket.

"My soul is not lost. Not anymore." Remus snatched his wand and with a crack he was gone.

Sirius sighed as he was left alone in the alley.

He rode his bike back to the flat. It was quiet when he walked in but everyone was still in the living room.

"Thank god!" James ran to hug his brother as the room gave a sigh of relief.

Sirius hugged him back but began to santer away almost imeidiatly after he was released.

"I need to go to bed." He said

He shuffled up stairs to his room. He sat on his bed propping his head up, elbows on his knees. There was a flutter of something outside his window. He moved to window, opening it to let the charmed butterfly parchment in. It landed on his bed and collapsed into a neatly folded note. Sirius sat next to it. He hesedently unfolded it.

'I'll hold up my end. Get you're friends out, before I change my mind.'


End file.
